Too Much
by Kalira69
Summary: Harlock has been looking all over the ship for Yama - but he's not sure how relieved to be when he finally finds his lover, drinking with Miime.


Written for the 'Drink' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

Thanks to notbug, who is not even _in_ this fandom, for the suggestion - because pirates and drinking go hand in hand, right? Leading me to my immediate thought that Yama trying the red brandy Miime and Harlock drink would be a _disaster_. Which M totally encouraged. With much laughter.

* * *

Harlock strode into the saloon with a small frown, which eased slightly as he found Miime, at least, right where he had anticipated she would be. "Miime." Harlock called, and she looked at him. "Have you- Yama."

He stopped, examining his lover sitting across from her. Yama was holding a heavy crystal tumbler . . . with a small amount of ruby liquid in the bottom.

"Yama, have you been-"

"Harlock!" Yama shouted, standing quickly and wobbling immediately, nearly dropping his glass. That would be a 'yes', Harlock thought, taking a few long strides to Yama's side, he _had_ been drinking with Miime. Hopefully only _this_ glass, or he was going to wish he was dead in the morning. But he was still conscious, so he probably hadn't drunk any more than this, at least.

"Harrrlock. . ." Yama crooned, stepping closer. He brought his glass up, nearly tipping out the red brandy in the process, and Harlock appropriated it from his hold quickly.

Yama pouted at having it taken away and Harlock took a sip from the tumbler himself. Yama's pout vanished into a crooked smile, even as Harlock put the drink down. "Harlock. . ."

Harlock waited a moment - catching Yama by the arm to steady him as he swayed - then smiled slightly. "Yes, love?" he prompted gently.

"You know- You know, I was thinking about you." Yama said, his voice pitched low. "I was thinking about you and," he stroked a hand over Harlock's chest, "how much I _want_ you, just, all the time. . . And then here you are! Surprise!"

"Yes, I can see how it would be a surprise to find me walking into my own saloon." Harlock agreed seriously.

"I'm being _serious_!" Yama protested earnestly, trying to get closer and bumping into Harlock when he took a step that was a little too big. Harlock caught him and pulled him back in when he began to reel from the mild impact. "You're. . . You're so _pretty_, and I just love you and I love the way you are with me and the way- Wait, what was. . ."

"I love you too." Harlock said gently, his heart warm. Yama smiled, wide and a little sloppy, and stepped forwards again, with more care this time. He leaned up, resting a hand on Harlock's shoulder - it skidded down his arm, a bit misplaced - and-

Yama wavered and collapsed face-first against his chest. Harlock caught him before he could crumple any further, hauling him up with an arm around his waist. There was no real reaction, Yama was _out_, sagging in Harlock's grip.

Harlock looked over his head at Miime, who sipped her own drink as she returned his gaze. "Please," Harlock said, shifting his hold on Yama to pick him up - he mumbled something that sounded like Latin, probably a plant, and buried his face in Harlock's collar, "do not offer my lover liquor he can't handle." he requested.

She tilted her head. "_You_ drink it. He has become much like you." she said with a slow blink.

Harlock glanced down into Yama's face, half-hidden by his collar. "He's _not_ me, though." he said softly, cradling Yama a little closer. "And he _definitely_ doesn't have my liquor tolerance." he added wryly, shaking off his distraction.

Miime tilted her glass, then drank the rest of its contents in one smooth swallow.

Harlock shook his head slightly, looking down at Yama, draped across his arms and snoring softly. He shifted his grip and turned to take Yama to bed to sleep it off, and prepare for the hangover he was sure to be suffering whenever he woke next.

* * *

Harlock looked away from his tablet when Yama groaned thinly and curled inwards on himself. Just a little, before he froze. Harlock reached out and ran a hand soothingly over his side, unsurprised by the tension in his still frame.

"Harlock?" Yama whimpered, tipping his head to look up at Harlock a little pitifully.

"Just stay there." Harlock advised, rubbing his lover's back comfortingly. "Breathe."

Yama did as he suggested, turning his face back down into the bedding, and Harlock continued petting him absently, returning to reading.

"Harlock?" Yama said again after a little while.

Harlock put aside his tablet this time. "Have some juice for you if you can sit up." he offered, sliding a hand under Yama's shoulder. It was a bit clumsy, but Yama managed to get himself up with a little helpful nudging - and while he looked pale, overall he was doing quite well, measured against Harlock's experience with unwary people drinking with Miime. He leaned against Harlock, and he happily wrapped an arm around Yama, holding him close. He yawned, then whined quietly, wincing.

Harlock reached out and snagged the glass waiting on the bedside table. "Juice, then go back to sleep." he suggested, and Yama nodded shallowly, accepting the glass. He remained cuddled against Harlock's side as he sipped it.

"What. . . What _is_ that stuff?" Yama asked after a few minutes, nudging his head closer against Harlock's shoulder.

"Red brandy." Harlock supplied, shaking his head and squeezing Yama gently tighter around the shoulders. "It's a little too strong for . . . most people."

Yama snorted, then froze, breath catching. "Yes," he said after a moment, tone dry, "I noticed that. You are. . ." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "No more for me."

"Probably for the best." Harlock agreed mildly, taking back the empty glass. "Think you can sleep some more? Until you feel better?" he asked.

Yama didn't move from his place close against Harlock's side. "Stay?" he asked quietly, tucking his head down a little more.

Harlock kissed his brow. "I was intending to remain with you, love." he said fondly.

Yama drew a deep breath and sighed, snuggling down further in the bed but remaining within the circle of Harlock's arm and resting his head on Harlock's chest. Harlock ran his fingers through Yama's hair and drew the blanket up a little more over him.


End file.
